a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the control and monitoring of energy distribution, and more particularly to the distribution of electrical power to end users, such as homes, buildings, manufacturing facilities, etc.
b) Background of the Invention
One of the current challenges in our society is the proper management and distribution of power, and particularly electrical power. For example, there are peak power periods during which greater electrical energy is used on a daily basis. Further, there are other periods where the availability of power does not match the rate at which the electrical power is being used by the consumers, so that it exceeds the ability to meet the demand at that particular time. In those instances, the controlling agency or power company may issue requests to the consumers to reduce or limit their consumption of energy in certain areas of use, particularly the high energy uses, such as air conditioning systems, heating systems, high energy consumption appliances (e.g. stoves, dryers, hot water tanks, etc.). However, one of the problems is that the power reduction programs are done in more of an emergency basis.
Accordingly, there has been a long felt need to have a more effective system which is xe2x80x9cuser friendlyxe2x80x9d, more predictable, and yet effective in monitoring and controlling the distribution of power in a manner that is least disruptive to the day to day requirements of the consumers and yet accomplishes significant reductions in power consumption.
In addition, while the power company is forced to increase power price as a result of supply and demand, it would be desirable for the power company to be able to notify the consumer of the increase and letting them know the cost of power at this given period of time as well as what it will be for a given period of time in the future during peak periods.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a system, apparatus and method for accomplishing these objectives.
One of the advantages of the present invention is that it is readily able to be conveniently implemented in an existing a power utility network. In such a power utility network, there is the power provider, which could be an electric utility company, or some other provider of electricity, or possibly a provider of some other type of power. This power provider serves a number of power user facilities, which includes households, but also would include other power users. These power users which enlist in the system of the present invention are designated broadly as xe2x80x9cparticipating power user facilitiesxe2x80x9d.
Each of these power user facilities has a facility power distribution network which in a household can simply be the conventional wiring in the household. Thus, there would be a main power receiving connection to receive power from the power provider, and this would normally be the location where the power meter is located for an electrical distribution system. The electricity flows through a power network to various outlet locations where there is usually a socket outlet or other device to make an electrical connection.
At least some of these power outlets (or probably most of these power outlets) are connected to one or more power-using components, which would be connected generally to either a 220-volt line or a 110-volt line. The 220-volt line would generally serve a hot water heater or home appliances such as an electric stove or a clothes dryer. Most of the remaining power-using components, such as a refrigerator, television set, a microwave, a lamp, or a variety of other electric-using components, such as a toaster, a mixer, etc., would connect to a 110-volt outlet.
In the system of the present invention, each of the participating facilities has a plurality of monitoring/switching units, each of which has an operative connection to the power distribution network for a related outlet location of the network. Each such monitoring/switching unit is arranged to receive control signals to stop current flow or permit current flow from its related outlet location. Each monitoring/switching unit also is arranged to monitor voltage and current flow from its related outlet location and to provide information signal(s) related to the voltage and current flow.
Each of the facilities also has a facilities monitoring/control section which has operative connections to each of the monitoring/switching units of that facilities and is arranged to transmit said control signal(s) to said monitoring/switching units to stop current flow and permit current flow, and to receive said information signal(s) from the monitoring/switching units.
There is a power provider control section arranged to transmit provider control signals to the monitoring/control section of each facility to selectively stop current flow or permit current flow at one or more selected outlet locations.
In a preferred form, the power provider control section and the facility monitoring/control section transmit and receive signal(s) between one another by way of electromagnetic wave communication, such as cell-phone, paging fiber optic or Ethernet technologies, telephone communication, or a combination of electromagnetic wave communication and telephone communication. Also, in the preferred form, the monitoring/switching units and the facility monitoring/control section send and receive signal(s) between one another by communicating over the power distribution network of the facility. However, it would be possible to use electromagnetic communication, as mentioned in the preceding paragraph.
Other features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed descriptions.